Dangerous cures
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: One of my best fanfics are now translate it by Anilu37... please read it and tell me if it is ok. ONESHOT.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Translate by Anilu37**

We need know if it is ok, so... please comment. (It's our first translation... thanks ani!!)

**

* * *

  
**

Dangerous Cures

The dance floor, composed by a dark and small parlor became a jumble when the music started. Unparalleled souls coming and going away as they wished; seeking someone with whom to share the night; willing to lose their sanity in exchange for a few hours of freedom. Determined to find a lover to who confess their more desirable sins. Nevertheless he did not intend to find more consolation than the one offered by his glass of liquor.

With a thick finger and a bored movement, he skirted the finest edge of the crystal; entertaining himself with the scribbles that the movement of the yellowish liquid was drawing. The day had been long, and apparently the following one promised to be a lot worse. It was not easy to separate but neither to continue living together. The image of his wife crossed trough his mind like a furious and fleeting thrust; remaining just the memory of the sincere smile she had carried once. How did everything arrive to that ravine? In what moment he had failed?

He closed his eyes with impotence, without being able to stop thinking that he had to bear the guilt of that incident on his marriage. Perhaps the abandonment to which he put her trough, because of his long working hours or because his lack of affection... both reasons had seduced her to look for something better in someone else. What would they do with that baby? He could not even imagine himself pampering that child as if it was his own. Seeing on the little one the face of…

"Alcohol is a good remedy to cure all kinds of sorrows… " he observed the young girl with lack of interest "But, if you want to know a secret…"

"No, I do not want to know." He warned her while diminishing his attention towards her.

At first sight she denoted the sufficient age to be there; in that bar of gloomy melodies, but her vivid smile did not agree with the grief that was seen on the faces of the people on that place. She looked more joyful than all of those vagabond souls, and the fine row of impeccable white teeth made her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…

"How rude!" Even while pretending to be angry, her voice jumped with bliss without a reason "I just separated from an asshole that did not worth anything, and I believed that someone like you could invite me a drink" she combed her silky hair with her fingers, beautiful hair that had a violet glow under the frail lights of the place. Then her lips curved in an expectant smile.

"Is that legal?" he asked while returning her smile. Although it was difficult to perceive it behind that handkerchief made of black silk.

"Eighteen years, I swear that I am not jailbait" her olive glance invited him with voiceless shouts to accept that proposal that was visibly something more than just a drink.

"What is a girl like you doing in this kind of place?" He asked with his husky and lifeless voice; he did not have to raise his voice too much, since the proximity she had imposed was almost indecorous.

He raised his hand towards the bartender, a man in his forties whose face seemed to be hardened by life. The bartender immediately placed another glass of liquor in front of him. He approached the glass to her by half centimeter, running it sluggishly with two fingers, while looking her with an askance glimpse as she took the first sip.

"I already told you" she answered at last "I just separated, and this bar seem to be the right place for my mourning"

"Your smile does not speak of sad losses and your eyes seem to be more sparkling than the rest of the people here" he talked back to her, while she laughed with smoothness.

"Is that true?" she touched her lips seductively in order to change her grimace expression for a bored one "perhaps it was not like that how it happened. My memory is not something that can be trusted. Maybe while I was passing… just saw through the window something that seduced me to come in." She threw him an accusing look

"Ladies do not have memory. Do they?" he whispered thinking about someone else.

"Ummm… it seems there is another forgetful lady in your life" she touched his shoulder over his brown jacket; feeling sorrow but at the same time high hopes grew inside of her.

He carried his hand onto hers; pressing it lightly and then, he move in front of her eyes the shinning golden alliance. He smiled under the handkerchief while seeing the little importance she seemed to give to that piece of gold. Nevertheless he was not willing to pay back with the "an eye for an eye" pact.

"Go home kiddo, this is not the place for you."

"Dance with me… then I will take my leave."

It did not matter that he did not make any movement to walk to the dance floor. She kept staring at him, searching for an answer; she could be there all night, no one was in a hurry. Her patience ended up when feeling herself ignored, far from wanting to leave, she took his face with both hands and rotated it towards the dance floor. She was not that type of women who took a no for an answer and that day her heart was more hurt than what she got to demonstrate with that smile. She walked towards the small circle where everyone was dancing, moving her hips with feline delicacy. She set herself in the exact point where she had left his face gazing. She was sure that her mysterious companion changed his mind as soon as his burning stares gazed upon the naked skin of her back.  
It was hard to remember Kurenai while observing her stealthy movements who were calling him; inviting him to the unknown pleasure that she kept amid her tights; inviting him to the ecstasy of that mouth and to the insanity of her caresses.  
He attached his eyes to her as if she was the only being on that place. Looking her with almost a shameful stare full of lewdness. Her curvy ass was moving slowly with the beats of the dying music and her small breasts were following the rhythm along with the rest of her body. She was pleading him, screaming that she wanted him, that she needed a man… a real man. While seeing her turn and, with effort pay attention to her tormented eyes; he knew that she would please all of his desires that night.  
He got up from his seat and left the money on the bar; the hands of the bartender did not holdup when grasping the worn out money. He called her with a glimpse thought she was already walking towards him.

"In spite of your smile… your soul is desperate as mine" he assure her, when they were walking together along the cloudy streets of solitude.

"I already told you … I am in mourning." she laughed before the image that came across her mind; it was so beautiful to evoke it. Nevertheless that man could no longer be something more than just the past. "Even so, together we can find the solution for this immense sadness."

"Honey mine has no remedy" he assured while finding with his eyes the entrance to the old motel.

"Let me prove you are wrong."

She rose on her feet and conscientiously she bumped her breasts upon his chest, in a smooth and sultry kiss that went down from his lips until his chin.

"At least wait until we are inside" he suggested while taking her face to pull her apart.

"Would you tell me someday… why is that you look so sad?" Her lips could not help to asked, when perceiving the terrible fault that infidelity represented to him.

"An eye for an eye and the world is going to end up blind" he quietly answered while pushing her smoothly to the motel.

Even if the world ended up blind, that night he would clasp more than revenge… he would receive a cure for his pain. He would find that pleasure; he once thought was already forgotten. He opted to leave everything else follow its own course. He would give that girl what she wanted and he would find what he was not looking for. He would forget that his friend was a traitor and that his son would carry that face. Life could continue dancing its own rhythm there was nothing he could already do.

"Tell me. What name I am going to be screaming this night?" she Kissed his lips with tenderness when he completely surrender himself to the shelter of her arms.

"Kakashi Hatake" he whispered on her skin before taking her all night.


End file.
